


Love Sucks

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Have You Got a Half Naked Photo of Derek Hale on your Phone, Son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sucks

Stiles was frantic, where was his fuckin phone?  
It wasn’t on the nightstand or the drawers or the desk.  
It wasn’t on the bed on under the bed or in the bed.  
It wasn’t is his school bag or the bathroom, not that he took it into the bathroom much, well there was that one time he had tried to take it into the shower but he’d been afraid it'd get wet.

It wasn’t so much the phone, well of course he didn’t want to lose it.  
He couldn’t afford to replace it, but it was more the photograph.  
Maybe it was downstairs in the kitchen?  
Perhaps his dad had found it. He wouldn’t have opened it of course.  
Had he locked it? Of course he had.  
How would he know? If he couldn’t remember where he’d left it He couldn’t remember whether he’d locked it.  
If his dad found it, he would have to listen to the" why don’t you take care of your stuff" lecture, better than if he’d opened it and seen the photo.

Whole different ballgame then.

” Son why have you got a photo of a half naked Derek Hale on your phone."

“Well dad it’s because I couldn’t get one of him totally naked." Yep that would go down well.

He ran down stairs, not in the kitchen, maybe the Jeep, it could have fallen out of his pocket when he was getting out, yes it would be in the jeep.  
Fuck he was having the worst day and it was only six thirty. Not in the jeep.  
His dad shouting, had he found it? No just, “ Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school not messing about there.”

“Yes coming.”

“School yes, it would be at school or maybe Scott would have it. He wouldn’t open it.  
He wouldn’t be able to guess the password if it was locked, pretty sure it was locked.

Relax it would be at school or Scott would have it.

Finish getting ready, drive to school, not in locker.

“ Hey Scott, Hey Allison."

No mention of phone, nobody at school must have it or they would be getting at him about the photo.

Where was his fuckin phone?

 

He realised where he’d left it when school was over and he was leaving the building, to find Derek sitting in his car outside.

“ Get in the car Stiles.”

He realised where he’ d left it because Derek was wearing it.

The jacket he’d left it In the jacket. Derek’s jacket he was so screwed.

He had been watching Derek teach Scott to fight.  
He’d been sitting on the steps of the Hale house and it was cold.  
He’d gone inside and there was Derek’s jacket.  
He couldn’t resist he picked it up, Derek’s scent was all over it. He put it on.  
Mmm it felt as if he was wrapped in Derek’s arm he’d put his hands in the pockets.  
He’d left the phone in Derek’s jacket pocket.

 

“Get in the car Stiles.”

He got in the car. “Erm did you find my phone?”

“We’ll talk when we get home.”

“ You mean your home right cause I’m not sure I want my dad to hear if we go to my place.”

“What did I say.”

“Ok shutting up now.”

Stiles looked across at Derek how mad did he look?  
Well he’s looked angrier but let’s face it sometimes he’s had reason.  
People trying to kill him for one thing.

At the Hale house Derek ushered stiles inside and locked the door.

“Well we’re here so did you find my phone? It was locked right cause I always keep it locked.”

“Yes it was locked but I know you Stiles I’m not one of your dumb friends.  
It was easy enough to unlock I just typed in S O U R W O L F and guess what. There it was open.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yep and what do you think I found on it Stiles?”

“Oh double shit. Sorry I just…”

“Here’s the thing. Since you have a picture of me I think I should have one of you. Get your top off.”

“Seriously dude I’m not that good to look at. I mean you, you’re hot with your pecs and your abs…”

“If you want your phone back take your top off.”

Derek sat back on the couch as Stiles took off his top.

“Fine now the trousers.”

“What? No I can’t. Why should I? You take yours off.”

“Bit of a problem there not wearing anything underneath.”

Derek took his top off and loosened his belt then unzipped his pants but then settled back.

Stiles moaned. Hard as an iron bar in thirty seconds.

He slid his trousers down his legs. His hard on fighting its way out of his shorts.

“Come here.”

He walked closer to Derek and was pulled down onto Derek’s lap for an earth shattering kiss.

Derek plundering his mouth barely giving him time to breath.

He lay them down on the couch running his hands all over Stiles who was moaning.

" Oh yes. Oh please, oh that’s good."

Derek shucked his trousers off and grasping both their burning lengths in one hand brought them off hard, fast and hot.

 

After they got their breath back Stiles wrapped his arms and legs round Derek and kissed him dirtily.

 

“D that was so fuckin hot I thought we were gonna catch fire.”

“Mmm yes even hotter than the time in the Jeep. But I am mad with you about the phone anyone could have found it. Be more careful.”

“Sorry but it was so worth it.” Stiles grinned broadly. 

Derek couldn’t help grinning back. They lay snuggling on the couch Derek licking and biting Stiles neck gently and Stiles running his hands and lips over those wonderfull pecs and abs he lovedso much.

Derek tipped Stiles head up to claim his lips again, taking Stiles hand and lacing their fingers together rubbed his hardening length.

“Again? Already?”

“Well it was hot and you know, werewolf.”

Stiles laughed and sucked Derek’s fingers into his mouth licking them making them wet.

Derek used his fingers to open Stiles up then slid inside as they kissed long and hard and deep.

“I am one lucky fuckin dude.”


End file.
